


Flames and Pebbles

by オビカカファッカー (Drakojana)



Series: Obitober 2020 [15]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Attempt at Humor, Dragons, I swear it almost counts as crack, M/M, Obitober 2020, Oneshot, dragon!Madara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakojana/pseuds/%E3%82%AA%E3%83%93%E3%82%AB%E3%82%AB%E3%83%95%E3%82%A1%E3%83%83%E3%82%AB%E3%83%BC
Summary: He might not be a real dragon but Obito sure won't let anyone make fun of him.Day 15 // Dragon
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: Obitober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947070
Comments: 10
Kudos: 99





	Flames and Pebbles

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it would be slight angst but then stuff happened and I went wild and it's comedy now.

Obito was sitting on the ledge, swinging his legs as he looked at the azure blue sky. His home was so high up in the sky that the clouds sometimes seemed to be almost at the reach of his hand. They looked so fluffy and inviting, he sometimes wished to touch them. But then he’d remember the warnings that they were made out of tiniest shards of ice and they would simply sting his frail human skin.

He’d been living in the cave carved in the mountain for so long he’d managed to get used to the cold that came with the altitude. Dressed in just a torn robe he’d ran away from home in, the freezing air didn’t bother him anymore. He actually enjoyed the puffs of hot air forming smoke whenever he breathed out. 

It wasn’t the kind of smoke his guardian would have coming out of his mouth but Obito knew the difference between them. He wasn’t a dragon, of course not. He was pretty much a human child - a teenager already - who would never grow wings to soar through the skies. But he was fine with it, he’d sometimes ask his guardian for a ride. The grumpy old dragon would usually refuse but over the years Obito found out his weak points and knew how to get on his nerves to get what he wanted. 

Madara had once been a feared beast that would scorch the lands and destroy countless villages. But he’d come across a worthy opponent once and having suffered near-death injuries had been forced to go into hiding. But even horrifying dragons seemed to get lonely eventually, and when Obito had found the lair, Madara let him stay, only puffing suffocating smoke into the kid’s face in irritation.

They did have one thing in common, however. It was also the reason Obito had left home. There had to be some sort of ancient draconic blood in his veins, as he could breathe fire. So he’d sometimes title himself a dragon, much to Madara’s annoyance. Still, the dragon somehow tolerated the child’s presence.  _ Somehow _ .

Obito was lucky Madara was gone for a flight now. Last time the boy had tried to play on the ledge, he’d ended up falling and scarring his right half of the face. Obito didn’t care too much about his appearance but the injuries on his arm and leg prevented him from being able to leave the lair for over a week. The dragon had been angry at his carelessness but Madara’s real fury was awakened only after Obito had been hauled back into the cave by him and dared to point out the dragon seemed to care for him after all.

Obito giggled, remembering the shock in Madara’s eyes as he’d howled he couldn’t care less for some human child. It was one of the reasons the dragon had to leave the lair for some time to take a break from Obito’s presence. The boy would feel proud he managed to get under his thick skin like that. 

Obito grabbed a rock and thought about dropping it off. He’d been told once that even the smallest pebble could create an avalanche. It might create some trouble for anyone taking a walk in the forest at the foot of the mountain. Still, he thought that as long as Madara wasn’t there to see his shenanigans, he wouldn’t get scolding. 

He let the rock fall off his hand and leaned forward to see what would happen, only to hear a groan of pain and see a mop of silver hair. The sight was so unexpected Obito yelped and backed out from the ledge. 

They had never had any visitors. No one was stupid enough to climb the mountain where the legendary dragon resided. Well, no one beside Obito. But still. He wasn’t sure what to think or do, only taking a deep breath to be ready to flame the intruder should they have bad intentions.

First, he saw one hand grab the rocky ledge, then another, until the stranger pulled himself up with just the strength of his arms. Once he got his feet on the flat surface, he looked at Obito and his eyes that had previously sported a bored look now widened in surprise. 

Obito blinked a few times, slowly taking in the stranger’s appearance. He was wearing a black, long-sleeved shirt and similarly coloured trousers. An olive green scarf was wrapped a few times around his neck and covered the bottom half of his face as well. The silver hair was a complete mess, almost obstructing his eyes. Judging by the fact he was a bit shorter than Obito and whatever the boy could make out of his face, he had to be around his age. 

“W-who are you?!” Obito squeaked out and having forgotten about the fire prepared in his lungs started coughing out smoke. 

The other kid tilted his head, quickly noticing the boy in front of him wasn’t a threat at all. 

“Didn’t expect anyone here. What are you doing here?”

“H-hey! I ask- I asked you first!” Obito somehow managed to speak in his coughing fit. “I live in he-here!”

“You live in a dragon’s lair? Are you stupid?” The stranger looked and sounded rather unimpressed. He was pissing Obito off with that attitude.

“Tell me your name before- Before I kick your ass!” He yelled, trying his best to regain composure and at least look a bit intimidating and worthy of his self-proclaimed dragon title. 

“Kakashi,” the silver-haired boy said with disinterest. “So what’s yours?”

“Obito! And what do you think you’re doing just climbing into my house?!” 

Kakashi at first seemed to dismiss his question as he walked deeper into the cave, looking at the scorched walls, strange trinkets collected by Madara and other things belonging to the inhabitants of the mountain. 

“I thought there wouldn’t be anyone, I just told you. Everyone needs some time alone from time to time. So what, you a dragonling?” 

Obito felt his cheeks flush in anger as he tore out his possessions from Kakashi’s hands. 

“I-I’m a dragon! I’ll burn your ass if you don’t leave now!”

“As if I’d ever be scared of someone who chokes on their own smoke,” the other boy snorted with laughter.

Obito felt like punching Kakashi but before he could even tighten his fists, he heard a flap of the wings. He only mouthed “oh shit” before both he and Kakashi looked towards the entrance of the cave. 

“You need to hide!” He grabbed Kakashi’s sleeve and wanted to drag the boy somewhere the dragon wouldn’t see him but the other refused to even budge, some sort of challenge glinting in his eyes.

“Is that the famous beast?” His eyes sparkled as he was staring at the shadow hovering over the ledge now.

“Are you an idiot?!” Obito squealed in panic. “If he sees you, you’re dead meat!”

“You just threatened to burn me, might as well have a real dragon do that,” Kakashi smirked.

It was too late to do anything, as the ground shook when Madara landed and crawled inside, covering the entrance with his huge scaly body. His red eyes immediately set on Obito and the boy next to him, who still wouldn’t move even as Obito kept tugging on his arm.

“What- You damn intruder!” Madara’s yell made the entire mountain tremble and some dust and rocks fell from the ceiling. “What do you think you’re doing here, you foolish human!”

“The same thing he’s doing.” There wasn’t even a hint of fear in Kakashi’s voice or expression as he pointed at anxious Obito. “You’re letting a ‘foolish human’ live here, it seems.”

Madara’s eyes narrowed as he leaned closer and flashed his teeth in a grimace.

“And what makes you think I would let you stay in here alive for a minute longer?”

Obito gulped down as he heard the threat. Sure, he and Kakashi had just been bickering a moment ago but the silver-haired boy was the first human he’d seen in years. Not to mention, they were almost the same age. He knew he’d be making a terrible mistake but he still stepped forward to shield Kakashi from Madara’s sight.

“B-because he’s my friend!”

Both Kakashi’s and the dragon had similarly bewildered reactions, shouting “What?!” in unison.

Obito shut his eyes close, praying that Kakashi would just keep quiet as he was trying to control the situation. 

“Ka-Kakashi is my friend, and don’t you dare hurt him!”

Madara was staring at Obito for a good minute, and the boy was amazed at how it was the first time he saw actual confusion painted on a dragon’s expression. 

“A friend,” he said, before letting out a long, frustrated sigh. “You’re making friends now.”

“What, you thought you’d have him all for yourself, you retired overgrown lizard?” 

Obito thought his eyes would pop out with how much he was glaring at Kakashi, at that sudden audacity. He was ready to mouth at him to shut up but Madara was faster with another sigh.

“You… You stupid, brainless, pathetic, weak children… Do you have no regard for your lives anymore, just climbing in here like nothing?”

Obito breathed out quietly in relief. He knew what sort of ramble was coming. He’d heard it so many times before. 

“So he can stay?” He still decided to ask warily.

The dragon turned around and laid down, not sparing them a single glance anymore. He folded his wings and closed his eyes, only wishing to sleep for a month. 

“Try to even touch a single scale on me and I’ll drop you off the clouds,” he mumbled before grumbling something under his breath about Hashirama and his lost battles of the past centuries. 

“I can’t believe this is the legendary dragon who had supposedly burned Konoha to the ground,” Kakashi said when Obito turned to face him with a bright smile on his face. “I’m starting to believe you actually might live in here.”

“You might too if you really want to. We just can’t fight when he’s here, he gets really grumpy at loud voices.”

“That sounds like your issue,” Kakashi quipped. 

Obito punched him in the shoulder for that. They both snickered. Kakashi probably more at the ridiculousness of the situation.

“So, we’re friends now?” 

_ Friends _ , Obito thought. He liked the sound of that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
